A meeting with the queen of Egypt
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Egypt and Jerome weren't off to a good start for a cohabitation. [HOA One-Shot Day 2019]


Disclaimer: House of Anubis belongs to Hans Bourlon and to Gert Verhulst.

Summary:  Egypt and Jerome weren't off to a good start for a cohabitation. [HOA One-Shot Day 2019]

Author's note: This is a translation of a one-shot I wrote as a reply to a writing challenge from the French Facebook page "Bibliothèque de Fictions" about the " unexpected" theme. The rules were: write at least 100 words, your main character finds himself in the Egypt of Pharaohs after having touched an object, include the words " a room with red walls ", "a bit further", "kneeling". I decided to translate it for the House of Anubis One-Shot Day of 2019, an initiative taken by artsoccer. As you might have guessed, I'm not English nor American, English isn't my first language and I can make mistakes, even if I'm good in English and using Grammarly as support. Please feel free to tell me how to improve.

**A meeting with the queen of Egypt**

Jerome sighed as he was entering the room he was sharing with Alfie. Discovering a manga on his best friend's bed wasn't new, his roommate had always been known for his geeky taste. In fact, Jerome read some, from time to time, to ease his brain. No, that was the manga's theme that perturbed him.

Pharaohs' Egypt.

The Scooby Gang had definitely turned his brain upside down.  
He still wanted to check it out, however. The graphics were pleasing to his eye. But as soon as he touched the book, he felt he was losing his balance, the void dragging him down! After a blurry moment, he woke up, his head aching. He was in a room with red walls and he clearly wasn't in the modern world anymore! Everyone wore golden fineries, tiaras with beetles, snakes designs, many people wore wigs, it was hot and all of them had leather sandals on their feet. A bit further, there was a throne in a huge and strict looking room with columns. There were hieroglyphs everywhere! Had he travelled back to the time of the pharaohs?! But above all, kneeling near him, worry painted on her face, the young woman from the manga's cover was looking after him.

"Oh, he's waking up! Satre! Bring some wine, it will perk him up!" She said with a singing voice, which also had an accent. Jerome had to admit that the young woman was magnificent but she didn't look Egyptian at all with her alabaster skin, her long dark blue hair, her ocean eyes. It didn't change the fact that she was beautiful, tall, thin, with delicate features but having the shape of a sporty girl.

"He's going to live, isn't he, Chepsout?" A small voice asked

"Yes, he will, Nefer. He's just a bit knocked out."

Chepsout? As in Hatchepsout, the pharaoh queen of Egypt?! She took her attention back to him, a small smile on her lips. A smile looking quite familiar, to be honest.  
"Jerome? "

How did she know her name? But the strangest thing was that her voice was losing its identity, its intonations and accent seemed to fade away while he got dizzy again. The pharaoh's face blurred to transform itself into a more familiar sight. Tanned skin, hazelnut eyes, black hair reaching the elbows and an absolute worried look on the face.

"Jerome? Oh, I beg of you, answer me! Trudy! Is the ambulance here already?"

"It's coming, my darling! Please keep an eye on Jerome in the meantime!"

Mara.

"Oh thank God, you are awake! You scared me, Jerome!"

Jerome slowly realized that he was laying on the ground, his head thumping, the air smelled of iron. Mara then explained she had come to check on him, as he had seemed quite pale this morning during breakfast and her worry only grew when he had been excused from Mrs Andrew's class when it was clear he was sick and had a fever. It was true, he was coming back to the House, to his room, Trudy preparing a good and warm soup for him. The fever certainly had made him faint because of his tiredness. Or he had staggered and fell. In any case, he had hit his head and his hallucination was a residue of the last thing he had seen:

Alfie's manga.

He swore to himself he'd thank him. He had allowed him to have a small moment where he had been pampered by royalty.

However, Alfie didn't need to know it had only been a moment created by his imagination, with the help of his weakened body.

**The End**


End file.
